


AAA girls part 2 or 3

by ArtificialBeep



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Ageplay, Diapers, Other, Pacifiers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialBeep/pseuds/ArtificialBeep
Summary: More AAA girls fun with baby Alaska





	AAA girls part 2 or 3

Alaska's POV  
Touring is fun for a while then the exhaustion sets in. We were only about a week into touring and I was physically and mentally exhausted, I didn't want to get on stage and perform and I didn't want to do the meet and greet but I had to for the fans. 

I made it through the the night with some helpful pick-me-ups and promises from Courtney and Willam. We had a free day tomorrow so Courtney and Willam promised me a stay in day full of Golden Girls and fun, which sounded wonderful to my exhausted body. We took turns showering when we got on the bus then cuddled up on the couch and had some late dinner. We fell asleep on the couch shortly after our second movie, tangled with each other and content.

Our tour manager woke us up when we pulled up to our hotel the next morning. We slowly untangled ourselves and got our bags then headed up to our hotel room. Our tour manager handed us the keys and told us to meet him in the foyer at 10am tomorrow morning. We nodded in response and went into our hotel room and dropped our bags on the floor and flopped on the king bed. “Movie or fun first?” Willam asked with a smirk. “Food then fun?” I said and everyone nodded in agreement. Courtney pulled out her phone and order our favourite pizzas to be delivered in 5 minutes. Then she pulled Willam into the bathroom with her and left me on the bed. They came out after a few minutes with the biggest smiles on their faces. “Baby, we got you a special treat but to have your treat you have to be our little baby until we have to leave” Courtney said with a smile. “I’ll be your little baby, promise” I said smiling and holding out my pinkies for a pinky promise. They came over and pinky promised then gave me a kiss each. Then the doorbell rang and I jumped up to get the pizzas. Willam came up behind me to pay the pizza man. I ran to the bed with the pizzas and opened them to find my cheese pizza. We were half way through the pizzas when the doorbell rang again, this time Courtney running to the door and returning with a plastic bag. “What's in there?” I asked and Courtney only gave a smile in response. “Is my treat in there!?” I asked, excited about what it could be. They both nodded and I went to grab the bag but Willam swatted my hand away. “You have to finish your pizza first, baby” Willam said and I pouted. Courtney tapped my lips and smiled, her way of telling me to smile. I gave her a smile and went back to eating my pizza so I could have my treat. 

When I swallowed the last bit of my pizza I held my box up to them to show I was finished. “Good job baby. You can have your treat after you get the purple bag out of my suitcase” Willam said and I pretty much flew off the bed and started digging around in Willam's suitcase. I grabbed the purple bag when I saw it and jumped back on bed. Courtney smiled and gave me the plastic bag. I put the purple bag next to Willam and emptied the plastic bag. There was my favourite baby food, a new sippy cup and a pack of adult diapers. I smiled and kissed each of them. “You like your treat, baby?” Willam said with a knowing smile. I nodded and opened the diapers. “Baby, can we change you into something more comfortable?” Courtney asked. I smiled and said yes then Willam moved everything off the bed and told me to lay down. I did as I was told and Courtney gently took my shirt off then my pants then grabbed the waistband of my undies and looked at me for permission. I nodded and she pulled my undies off and put a diaper on me. I sighed in satisfaction when I felt the comforting feel of a diaper on my ass. “Does baby like that?” Willam asked with a cheeky tone. I nodded then Courtney was putting a onesie on me. “Milk, juice or water baby?” Willam asked. “Water” I answered. Courtney snapped the onesie closed and pulled me on her lap. I snuggled into her and she started playing with my hair. I thought about how lucky I was to have Courtney and Willam as my friends, knowing what I need, what I want and when I want it. I felt Willam put his hand on my back and sit next to Courtney. “Drink up baby” Willam said. I pulled away from Courtney and readjusted myself so I was across both their laps. Willam brought the sippy cup to my mouth and I finished it in record time. “Babys getting fast at drinking her bottle” Courtney said and it made me blush. Willam pulled out a massive 1 litre bottle and I was excited. “Baby, we are going to put on a movie and during that movie I want you to finish that bottle, is that ok?” Willam said. “Yes, but what if I want to drink more?” I asked. Both of them looked surprised and it took a moment for one of them to speak. “I guess we can fill it up again but are you sure?” Courtney said. “Yes, I want to drink till I burst. But I'll stop if I feel something unusual” I said. “Ok baby, do want your food as well?” Courtney asked. I nodded and she moved my legs to get my food and a spoon. Willam reached behind him and grabbed the purple bag. He opened it and pulled my collar out. “I thought we weren't going to bring that” I said. “We weren't but I love seeing it on you so I brought it” Willam said. I smiled and he put it on me with a kiss to my neck. “Pretty. Have a look at what else I put in the bag for us” Willam said handing the bag to me. I opened it and it had a couple of spare pacifiers, a pacifier clip, and a box. I grabbed the box out and looked at it confused of what it could hold. Willam opened it and told me to see what was in there. The first thing I pulled out was a remote then a clear cylinder kinda thing then a wrapped up thing. I ripped the tissue paper off the thing and it was a butt plug with a pretty purple gem on the top. “For me?” I asked. “For us, but I want you to wear it tonight but you don't have to” Willam said with a slight blush on his cheeks. “Thank you! Give me 10 minutes and I'll be back” I said giving him a kiss then going to the bathroom.   
After I was finished and I had the butt plug in I put my diaper back on & closed up my onesie and went back out to find Courtney and Willam making out on the bed.

“Starting without me?” I asked cheekily. “Never baby. Come here” Courtney said opening her arms. I carefully crash tackled her and brought Willam into our hug. We rearranged ourselves after a few minutes so we could comfortably watch the Golden Girls. Halfway through the movie I had finished the 1 litre bottle and I passed the empty bottle to Courtney. She gasped in surprise and paused the movie. “Hey, what are you doing!?” Willam asked and Courtney passed the empty bottle to him. “Wow baby, there must be so much water in you” Willam said and put his hand on my belly. “Can I feed you?” Courtney said putting her hand on my belly as well. “Yes please” I said shaking my hips a bit so we could feel the water move. Willam moaned softly and his other hand went on his crotch. “Can I?” I asked reaching for his crotch. “Yes, baby” he said and moved his hand. I put my hand on his crotch and grabbed his dick through his pants. “Let's move so this can work” Courtney said wisely. I sat up against the headboard with Courtney and Willam on either side of me. Courtney opened the jar and fed me a spoonful while Willam pulled his pants down. I took Willam into my hand and jacked him off slowly while Courtney fed me. After the second jar Willam stuttered out “c-c-close” so I took him into my mouth and worked him till he was coming in my mouth. He pulled out and I shared my prize with Courtney, pulling her into a deep kiss. “Fucking hell that's hot!” Willam said and I could feel Courtney smile. We pulled apart and I smiled at Willam who pulled me in for a kiss. “You two are the bestest best friends ever!” Willam exclaimed. I giggled at that and layed down. “More?” Courtney asked with the jar of food and the empty bottle in her hands. “Yes, of water please” I said and she got up to get me more water. “Hey baby, you want to see what that remote does?” Willam said with the remote in his hand. I nodded and took it from him. It had a power button and and a dial so I pressed the power button and turned the the dial to the highest setting and jumped when I felt the plug inside me buzz. I left it on the highest setting and moved around a bit so that it was right against my prostate. Courtney came back in that moment and she looked at me with hunger in her eyes. She pulled me into her lap and held the bottle up for me. I turned the dial down a setting and enjoyed the pleasure of the plug and the feeling of my tummy swelling with all the food and water. “C-c-close!” I pretty much screamed and Willam turned off the plug and Courtney stopped feeding me. “Baby, are you feeling full?” Courtney asked. “Kind of, I can feel that I have so much in me but I still want more water. I want to be so busting I can't control it” I said looking down with a slight blush on my cheeks. “More water coming up then. After you burst we’ll clean you up and have some fun, ok?” Willam said and I nodded. Courtney turns the movie back on and we lay down. For the next quarter of the movie Willam was continuously feeding me more water till I was a squirming mess, barely holding my pee in. This time Willam paused the movie and arranged us so that they were sitting next to each other and I was straddling one of their legs each. Their hands were roaming around my body, coming to rest on my crotch. I relaxed and I felt the pee soak into the diaper then overflow onto our legs. “Baby, fuck. Your a good baby peeing on us” Willam said with his very obvious boner. I moaned and put a hand on each of their crotches, feeling both their boners. When I finish peeing we get up and go to the bathroom, where a massive bathtub awaits us. Willam turns the water on and adds bubble bath mix while Courtney gets me out of my now wet onesie then takes my soaked diaper off. “Pretty baby” she says and taps the butt plug. I gasp as she pulls it out a bit then pushes it back in. Willam hands her something and she smirks at me before turning my plug to the highest setting. I gasp and my hips buck at the pleasure. “Don't want the baby to get too worked up, there is still a lot to show them” Willam says turning off the remote. I wonder what else they could have got me. We sat in tub for a while splashing each other and grabbing each other's dicks. “Ready to get out baby?” Willam said and I nodded. We got some towels and dried off then went back to the bed. “We want to try something new with you, baby. Do you trust us to?” Courtney said. “Yes, what is it?” I asked a little bit confused. Courtney got off the bed and started searching for something. She came back holding a pacifier gag, the clear cylinder kinda thing from earlier and a wand. “We want to gag you and overwhelm you with pleasure” Willam said with a smile. My dick twitched in pleasure at the sound of that. “Please” I said and they started putting things together and on me. The clear cylinder thing attached to the wand and went on my dick and they held my favourite pacifier in the gag which they didn't put on me yet. “Do you think you can pee a bit more?” Willam asked. “Yes but I can't right now” I replied and he looked confused for a moment but then he got it. “We can fix that” Courtney said with a smile. “Can't guarantee that I won't pee while you guys fix it” I said and Willam replied by smiling and saying that's all part of the fun. They layed me down and kissed down my body, leaving hickies in a few spots, then taking turns sucking on my head and massaging my balls. After a few minutes I could feel I was getting close but the need to pee was there as well. “You getting close baby?” Courtney asked and I nodded which sent her back to work. The heat in my tummy over took my body and my hips started bucking, forcing my dick down Willam’s throat. Courtney pushed my hips down and held them there while Willam sucked on my dick. I was so overwhelmed that I didn't realise I had started to pee but Willam realised and him and Courtney took turns drinking me up. When I realised what they were doing I tried to pull them off but they pushed my hand away so I laid back down and tried not to think of the shame I felt. When they sat up I avoided eye contact by turning my head towards the wall. “Are you ok baby?” Willam asked with his voice full of concern. I nodded but he wasn't happy with that. Courtney sat me up and asked me what's wrong but I just shook my head and looked away from them. “Baby, if you really didn't want that you should have used your safe word” Courtney said softly. I shook my head no and Willam grabbed my hand. “Baby, it doesn't matter what we are doing if you don't like it and you want it to stop you use your safe word” Willam said. “But I have to be your good baby” I say quietly. “You don't have to and good babys use their safe word” Willam said and I started to cry. “It's ok baby, how can we help you?” Courtney said and I just held my arms open. They both layed down next to me and threw an arm over my belly. We layed like that for a while until we started feeling cold. “What clothes do you want?” Courtney asked as she got up to get herself some clothes. “Little” I answer hoping that tells her enough. She puts her clothes on then chucks some clothes at Willam who groans and gets up. Courtney brings over my favourite onesie and a diaper. “Want this?” She asks holding up the diaper. I nod and she dresses me. “Want this?” Willam asks holding up my pacifier. I nod and he puts it my mouth. “Sleep or a movie?” Courtney asks and I hold up two fingers hoping she knows what that means. Willam moves everything off the bed and puts another movie in. We get under the covers and snuggle up to each other which doesn't help Courtney hide her boner. I cheekily grab it and she moans and tries to shove my hand away. “Baby, think about what your doing” Willam says smirking at me. I smile around my pacifier and he gives a questioning look. I whisper my plan to him and he smiles and nods. “Courtney can we play with you?” I ask as sweetly as I can. “Depends what you want to do” she answers. “Just consensually torture you with this” Willam answers holding up the wand. “Ok, but nothing is going in me. I'm still sore from my trade last night” she answers and I smile. I pull her pants and undies off then Willam hands me the lube which I spread over her dick. I wipe my hands off on the blanket and take the wand from Willam. Willam sits on the other side of Courtney and kisses her while I put the wand on her and turn it on to the first setting. She moans into Willam's mouth and he puts a hand on her tummy just above her dick. I move the wand up and down while turning it up. I turn it all the way up and she pretty much screams and her hips start bucking. I left it that high for a bit before turning it back down to the first setting. “Your going to be the death of me if you keep going like that baby” Courtney says. I just smile at her and turn it all the way up again but this time Willam muffles her scream with a kiss so we don't get a noise complaint. I turn it to third setting and she calms down a bit. I left it going on her while I get my favourite thing to use on her, the pinches. I hid them from her sight and showed Willam who smiled when he saw what they were. I go back to moving the wand up and down and with my other hand I pinched her inner thigh. She moaned loudly and tried to buck her hips but Willam was holding them down. I turned the wand up to the highest setting and put two of the pinchers on her balls and she screamed that she was going to come so I took the wand off her, spat out my pacifier and took her into my mouth. She screamed and her cum shot into my mouth and down my throat. When she was done I let her go and pulled Willam into a kiss to share Courtney's cum. “You did amazing Courtney” I said after I pulled away from Willam. I took the pinchers off her while Willam got a washcloth to wipe her down with. “Thank you” Courtney says quietly. “Your welcome” I reply with a smile. “What's taking so long Willam!?” I shout and I don't get a response so I go check on him. “WILLAM!!” I shout when I find him jacking off. He looks at me with a smirk so I shake my head and get a washcloth for Courtney. I found her half asleep on the bed with a smile on her face. I gently wipe her down and put her clothes back on. I clean off my pacifier and put it in my mouth then take the dirty blanket off the bed and tuck Courtney in. “Good night” I say and press a kiss to her forehead. I go back to Willam who was in the shower cleaning off. “How can I help you baby?” Willam says. “It’s nap time and your late” I say around my pacifier. “Give me a few minutes” Willam says and I huff and join Courtney, wrapping myself around her. After a few minutes Willam slides in behind me and gives me a kiss on my head. We snuggle in close and fall asleep.


End file.
